


Unexplainable

by BilingualShipper



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BokuAka Day, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Translation, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 06:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10825476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper
Summary: There was nothing as true as the fact you’re never completely ready for something. Koutarou had confirmed this statement many times during his life, but nothing compared to this moment.





	Unexplainable

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Inexplicable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10823769) by [BilingualShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilingualShipper/pseuds/BilingualShipper). 



> I had no time to proofread (I really wanted to post this today), so I'm sorry if there's some weird grammar in here. I'll do it later.

There was nothing as true as the fact you’re never completely ready for something. You could believe you are, but you’ll discover the truth right in the moment. This doesn’t mean something bad; it just warns a possible reaction stronger than expected could appear.

Koutarou had confirmed this statement many times during his life. No matter how much he studied or somebody tried to explain him the subject, he was never actually ready for the test. No matter how many prolonged practices that almost anybody could keep on he had, some nervousness stood with him on the stadium. No matter how sure he was of both their feelings, to ask him to go out with him that day made his heart race like never before —and the affirmative answer was about to destroy their vocal cords and their eardrums—; something similar occurred when he proposed. All of those didn’t compare to the present, though.

A lot of people had told him —was it out of self-experience or repetition of what others also affirmed— the feeling that would fill him during those seconds had no description, that it was overwhelming and impossible to compare. He believed them, of course it wasn’t nothing and of course it had to be dazzling, but the shock everyone saw on him in that instant showed them Keiji had made his appearance on the ceremony. And as everybody was curious by nature, every look was on the person who had caused Koutarou such a full-body expression.

He already knew he had fallen in love with a beautiful man, many people were jealous of him just for that, but he would never stop to be surprised by his charms. There was something today that made him look even prettier, more than ever before. Maybe it was the soft breeze that tried to mess with his hair without any success bigger than some subtle undulations on the tips. Perhaps it were the flowers at the ends of each bench the ones that brought up that relaxing fresh air to him. It could be something as simple as the suit he wore was highlighting all of his features in the closest way to perfection on Earth —or, at least, to his own definition of the word—, or as his own emotions absorbing the best of the moment.

Was it what it was, the loud Koutarou wasn’t ready to even his mind to go mute because of the unexplainable feeling he had been warned of already. It didn’t mean something negative; the feeling that accompanied him until Keiji was by his side was the purest and most pleasant happiness ever… No, the second one. The first place was won by the ring exchange with fingers shaking in joy; the symbol of the unbreakable bond that would officially tie them together in front of everyone who wished them prosperity for the rest of their lives.


End file.
